Snapes Choice
by raemie
Summary: Chapter 2 has been added. James Potter loves Lilly Evans, but there is a problem , so does Severus Snape. This comes as a shock , but secretly Snape is angry with himself for being so rude to her. Snape is trying to fight back his love. James , Lupin and
1. Chapter 1

This my First Harry Potter story , please write reviews to tell me what you think.

Title Snapes Choice

Chapter 1 Down by the lakeside

James Potter , Sirius Black , Remus Lupin , and Peter Pettigrew were hanging out by the lake side on a Friday evening.

- So anyways I grabbed the snitch right in front of Montagues eyes , laughed James. You should have seen his face Padfoot , the guy was livid. I mean I cant blame him , it was under his nose literarily.

- Montague was angry huh.

- Yeah said James , he tried to hex me afterwards , but I was ready. One , two , three levicorpus and he didnt bother me anymore.

Sirius laughed , Peter gasped in amazement , and Remus sighed.

- James maybe if you didnt tease him , he wouldnt hex you.

- James laughed and threw his arm over Lupins shoulder.

- Moony , I can do this stuff , because I have you as my conscience. I do the bad deed , and then I listen to your lecture and I feel sorry.

- James smiled and then knelt down. Remus he said sincerely. Montague turned his wand on me after the match. I honestly didnt provoke him.

Lupin smiled , boys will be boys , and I trust you all completed Professor Slughorns essay.

- Wormtail squeeled , I havent even started.

- Sirius look unbothered , Potions essay right , no problem , we can do it at dinner. Hey James have you done it.

Sirius grinned at Lupin , who smiled faintly. James was watching a group of girls by the lake , and was gazing intently at one of them.

- Lilly said James dreamilly , he was completely unaware of his surroundings and he slipped of the rock he was sitting on. Sirius sniggered , but Lupin looked rather grave.

- Hey Evans , cried James frantically. Lilly stopped and looked over. She waved at Lupin , who smiled , but ignored James.

- Hey come back cried James , Evans dont go.

James turned around , what a complete waste of time it was coming out here.

- Not really said Sirius.

- Oh yeah muttered James , what makes you say that.

- A grin spread over Sirius,s face , look its Snivellus.

Lupin rose from where he was sitting , he stepped in front of his two friends.

- James , Sirius , dont rise to the bait. Please lets not start a fight.

- Oh come of it , Moony cried Sirius , what do you take us for , a pair of troublemakers.

- Exactly said Lupin , James talk some sense into him.

Lupin looked back startled , James , no. It was too late. James was striding across the lawn towards Snape with his wand clutched in his hand.

- Snape glowered and pulled his wand out , they faced each other. Lupin took a deep breath and walked forwards , he would not stand back and let a duel break out. This time he would protect his two friends even if it meant using force


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own any of the Characters based on the Harry Potter books , except for the Characters I created myself. This also applies to any places , things ect...

Chapter 2 Conflict

Lupin tore past James and spun around. He grabbed the hem of James,s robes. Standing tall he pulled him back and refused to let go.

"Hey Mooney , what the hell are you doing. Let go of me" , cried James.

"James , I always stand back. I always let you and Sirius engage in duels. But that was then , it has to stop now. If I hadn't stood back last time and let you tease Severus , Lilly might have gotten to know you more. I blame myself".

James snarled and gripped his wand. " Snape called Evans a mudblood. I wouldn't care if she was the nastiest girl in the Wizarding World. He had no right to say that...Remus dont you see...he is different from us. They all are , the Slytherins , I mean. Of course you get good and bad people in the other houses as well. But come on have you seen the way they treat others , especially half blood and muggleborns".

" Causing harm isn't the way out James".

" Oh yeah cried James , and I supose letting Snape insult whoever he feels like is more importent".

" Prongs yelled Sirus , get over here quickly. Snape is getting closer."

" See yelled James , Sirius is on my side. He understands why Snape should be taught a lesson.".

Lupin sighed." We are all close friends James , but you and I know that Sirius likes a challenge. He is always tempted into causing mischief and this time it is going to far. What do you plan to do when you confront Severus".

"I ...I ...Well I dont know talk maybe".

For the first time that day , Lupin laughed. " James I know you. The minute you go over , you will have him hanging from his knees".

James pulled his robes from Lupins grasp. Raising his hand he messed up his hair and grinned. A group of girls talking nearby giggled and quickly began whispering. James who appeared to have noticed , winked and imatated catching the snitch. The tallest girl smiled and signalled for him to come over. But before James could rotate , Sirius had caught him by the arm and dragged him over.

" Mate if I see you trying to catch an invisible snitch again. I swear , I will turn you into flobberworm , and then we will see just how attractive the girls find you then eh".

" Sorry Padfoot said James smoothly , I just cant keep the girls away". James grinned and then came to his senses. " Go on say it".

" Pal your a tad bit big headed. I mean , you are cool and everything , but it is noticeable all the same".

James nodded and turned as he saw Snape looking over. He broke off into a run. Lupin and Sirius followed. Wormtail stayed behind , he didn't like getting involved , after all it wouldn't benefit him in any way. James sprinted forwards.

" No thought Lupin , dont James please dont".

James sped past Snape , who whizzed around startled. James sighed , technically he hadn't touched Snape in a duel. However one little spell woudn't hurt and after all Snape woudn't realise it until James was gone. He flicked out his wand and muttered an incantation. A sissors like light sliced open the back of Snapes robes. James grinned. " Dont sit down Snivellus , or everyone will see those greying underpants". Chuckling he raced back to the dormitory. Lilly was seated by the fire. James smiled and walked towards her. " Just be friendly" he told himself. Lilly looked over. James heart fluttered wildly.

Next chapter will be posted shortly.


End file.
